Quand la haine et l'amour ne font plus q'un
by Iggy girl
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive à Poudlard mais Hermione va en faire les fraits HGDM HPOC
1. Default Chapter

Harry était endormi dans la chambre d'un petit pavillon de banlieue très calme, mais un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et cela réveilla le jeune homme. Il avait les yeux verts émeraude et les cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il se lava et alla voir vers sa fenêtre ce qui l'avait réveillé, quand soudain deux hiboux entrèrent à la suite dans chambre. Il prit la 1ère lettre et il reconnut l'écriture de Ron son meilleur ami.  
  
Salut Harry, ça va ? J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi, maman m'a dit que tu pouvais venir à la maison dès samedi (donc demain) nous viendrons te chercher à 10h préviens tes moldus.  
  
A  
  
Ron.   
  
Il prit la 2ème lettre elle venait d'Hermione :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis actuellement au Terrier avec les Weasley au complet je crois que Ron t'as invité j'ai hâte de te voir. Je te signale au passage que j'ai été nommée prefète-en-chef, je suis très heureuse sauf que le préfet en chef est : Malfoy !!! Mais bon tant pis.  
  
A Bientôt  
  
Hermione   
  
Harry était très content il rédigea une réponse rapide à l'intention de ses deux amis en leur disant qu'il était ravi pour eux et en félicitant Hermione au passage pour son poste de préfete en chef. Ceci fait-il retourna se coucher avec un sentiment de bonheur et le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Le lendemain c'est sa tante qui le réveilla en lui demandant gentiment d'aller faire le petit déjeuner. Comme cale lui était demandé poliment et que ces temps ci les Dursley étaient beaucoup plus gentils avec lui (grâce à l'intervention de Maugrey) il se leva et fit ce que sa tante lui demandait. Il informa ensuite son oncle de son départ, ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et lui dit juste :   
  
-Très bien vas-y.  
  
-Merci oncle Vernon.  
  
-Ne crois pas que je fasse cela de gaieté de cœur mon garçon, lui répliqua l'oncle Vernon.   
  
-Je m'en doute mais j'essayais d'être poli c'est tout.  
  
-Mmm grogna Vernon.   
  
Harry déjeuna et il s'apprêta à partir. M. Weasley vint le chercher avec Mme Weasley et Tonks :  
  
-Bonjour Harry !   
  
-Bonjour tout le monde ! Mais vous n'êtes que trois ? La dernière fois vous étiez au moins 10 !   
  
-Nous allons utiliser un portoloin cette fois Harry, ce sera moins dangereux.  
  
-D'accord je vais chercher ma valise et j'arrive tout de suite.   
  
Harry prit sa valise et descendit, il dit au revoir à son oncle, à sa tante et à son cousin puis il prit le portoloin et se retrouva dans la cuisine des Weasley il y avait à la table Ron qui s'avança pour lui serrer la main mais il s'interrompit Harry lui demanda pourquoi :   
  
-C'est que tu as vachement changé pendant l'été tu n'es plus le gringalet d'avant !   
  
-Je n'avais pas fait gaffe mais c'est vrai que j'ai grandi !  
  
A ce moment Hermione entra dans la pièce et vit Harry qui resta bouche bée en voyant à quel point Hermione était belle ! Et pareil pour elle quand elle vit Harry :   
  
-Wahou Hermione ils vont tous être sur toi cette année, plaisanta Harry en lui faisant la bise.   
  
-Arrêtez tous de me faire cette réflexion j'ai juste changé de style ! -  
  
En effet Hermione avait les cheveux raides et elle portait une jupe qui était assez courte (ce qui ne déplut pas aux garçons) et un bustier blanc qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et sa poitrine de jeune femme.  
  
-Toi aussi Harry tu as changé ! Tu ne porte plus les vieux vêtements de Dudley ?  
  
-Non les Dursley ont été sympas pour une fois !!!   
  
Harry était en effet moulé dans un jean tt neuf et portait une chemise blanche ce qui mettait en valeur sa musculature qui était là à cause des entraînements de quidditch et au tournoi des trois sorciers mais cet été il avait continué en faisant tt les jours des exercices. Il allait créer des émeutes de filles en furie !!! Ron était également devenu séduisant mais pas au même point que Harry.  
  
-Viens-je et montre ta chambre pour que tu puisses mettre tes bagages.  
  
-O.K.Mais au fait où sont tt les autres ?  
  
-Ils sont partis acheter leurs fournitures nous on ira demain, au fait prends ta lettre je l'ai pas ouverte elle est arrivée 5 min avant toi.   
  
Harry l'ouvrit et lu :   
  
Cher Mr. Potter  
  
Voici ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour cette année qui débutera le 1er septembre comme chaque année. Je vous informe que le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch est vacant et que vous pouvez le devenir donnez-moi votre réponse.  
  
Professeur Mc Gonagal  
  
Directrice adjointe   
  
-Wahou genial ! cria Harry  
  
-Qu est ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione   
  
-Mc Gonagal veut que je sois capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch !  
  
-C'est génial !!! s'écria Ron  
  
-Je suis super contente pour toi ! s'exclama Hermione  
  
-Je renvoie immédiatement la réponse à Mc Gonagal et j'arrive.  
  
-O.K.  
  
Harry envoya Hedwige, puis rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui le condisirent dans la chambre de Ron où il dormirait. Il défit ses valises et descendit déjeuner avec le reste de la famille.   
  
Il passa donc la fin de l'été chez son ami puis la veille de la rentrée il fit ses valises. 


	2. Premier contact

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par Mme Weasley et ils partirent pour King's Cross   
  
pour prendre leur train.   
  
Ils dirent au revoir à leurs parents et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Ils le trouvèrent et s'installèrent tous puis Hermione leur dit qu'elle était obligée d'aller voir Mc Gonagal et qu'elle devait y passer tout le trajet. Harry et Ron grimacèrent mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Harry et Ron discutèrent pendant qu'Hermione rejoignait Mc Gonagal. Mais pendant qu'elle marchait elle sentait un regard sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit Malfoy qui contemplait ses jambes et le bas de son dos (elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un chemisier court qui montrait le bas de son dos ) elle lui dit :   
  
-ça va-je ne te dérange pas !   
  
-Non Granger tu es assez agréable à regarder de dos comme de face !  
  
-Je dirais la mêm............  
  
Mais elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte de la chose horrible et absolument stupide qu'elle allait dire et rougit fortement.  
  
-Je savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet Granger.  
  
-Je crois que tu es un peu trop prétentieux Dra...euh Malfoy.  
  
Elle avait failli dire son prénom, qu'es-ce qui lui prenait ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais tellement arrogant et prétentieux .  
  
-Bon on va voir la vielle ou on dort ici ?  
  
-On y va mais passe devant.  
  
-O.K.  
  
Pendant qu'ils marchaient elle remarqua qu'il était vachement bien foutu et à son tour elle le contempla de la tête aux pieds. Ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment où se trouvait Mc Gonagal et elle leur dit :   
  
-Comme vous le savez vous êtes tous les deux préfets en chef et vous devrez   
  
travailler ensemble.  
  
-Mais... Commença Hermione.  
  
-Je sais parfaitement que vous ne vous entendez pas bien tous les deux, mais je vous demande de ne pas vous entretuer le temps que vous travaillerez, après je me moque de vos relations. Je vous signale qque vous aurez un apartement pour vous deux. C'est votre nouveau dortoir, vous avez une chambre chacun les autres pièces étant partagées. Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous donne les instructions pour les autre préfets qui viendrons vous voir pendant le trajet.  
  
Et elle disparut en un PLOP !  
  
-Bon je crois qu'on a pas le choix il va falloir se supporter. Je propose que l'on ne se parle que pour travailler et qu'on évite de s'insulter, dit Hermione.  
  
-O.K. ça me va, pas de remarques désobligeantes sur nos amis aussi, répliqua Malfoy.  
  
-Je vois qu'on est d'accord.  
  
Les préfets arrivèrent et ils leur donnèrent leurs instructions. Une fois cela terminé Malfoy vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione pour qu'ils puissent travailler sur le bal d'Halloween qui était leur 1er travail. Mais à un moment Drago regarda Hermione qui plongea dans le regard gris-bleu acier froid de Drago qui en profita pour se rapprocher de son visage, puis de sa bouche et ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Hermione qui eut un frisson et qui le repoussa en la giflant.  
  
-Pourquoi m'as tu giflé ? Tu n'as pas bougé quand je me suis approché.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu m'embrasserai Malfoy !   
  
-J'en ai eu soudain très envie Granger, alors...  
  
Puis un silence gêné s'installa entre mais Drago rompit la glace :  
  
-On oublie ça ?  
  
-Ouais O.K ? Bon on finit ça ?  
  
Ils se remirent à travailler pendant qu'Hermione se disait qu'elle n'avait pas détesté se baiser mais son esprit lui dit qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir elle ne devait pas aimer qu'il profite d'elle. De son côté Malfoy pensait : qu'es-ce qui m'a prit, la sang de bourbe, celle que j'embête depuis 5 ans ! Il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner, les Malfoy n'aiment pas les sangs de bourbe ! Mais... elle est si belle... Non ! C'est une sang de bourbe ! 


	3. La nouvelle

Le train ralentit et s'arrêta et ils descendirent et Hermione rejoignit Ron et Harry puis ils entendirent la voix familière d'Hagrid qui appelait les 1ère années pour qu'ils traversent le lac. Il salua les 3 amis qui montèrent dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals et passèrent les portes du hall et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle Mc Gonagal amena les 1ère années vers le choixpeau qui fit sa chanson :  
  
J'ai pas l'air très beau   
  
Mais j'ai un cerveau  
  
Dont les quatre fondateurs mont dot  
  
Pour vous envoyer   
  
Dans la bonne maison   
  
Et cela en fonction   
  
De vos qualités et défauts  
  
S'il faut  
  
Que vous soyez à Griffondor  
  
Vous serez les plus hardis, les plus forts  
  
A Serdaigle vous serez peut-être   
  
Si vous voulez tout connaître   
  
A Poufsoufle vous ne serez pas mal   
  
Si vous êtes loyal  
  
Si vous êtes à Serpentard   
  
C'est que vous êtes un roublard  
  
Mais où que vous soyez envoy  
  
Gardez dans vos pensées   
  
Que le mal   
  
Ne peut être mis à mal que par notre unité.  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle puis Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
-Je crois que le choixpeau a exprimé la seule chose que j'avais à dire alors procédons à la répartition.  
  
-Assira Rachelle  
  
-Serdaigle !  
  
-Baniscla Céline  
  
-Serpentard  
  
La répartition se poursuivit puis Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
-Il ne reste plus qu'une personne à envoyer dans sa maison mais elle y entrera en 6ème année car elle nous vient de France et étudiait à Beuxbâton   
  
-Delorme Nastasia  
  
-Griffondor !   
  
Elle vint s'assoire sous les acclamations des Griffondors. Elle était très belle, elle avait les cheveux châtains qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, les yeux d'un bleu clair et profond. Elle avait la taille fine, les jambes longues et également fines .Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et assez roses. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il entama la conversation :   
  
-Salut, moi c'est Harry, bienvenue à Griffondor  
  
-Salut moi c'est Nastasia mais appelle-moi Nastia, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Au fait tu ne serais pas Harry Potter ?   
  
-Si c'est moi, au fait je te présente Hermione et Ron mes deux meilleurs amis.  
  
-Salut, comme je le disais à Harry appelez-moi Nastia.  
  
-Salut, fit Ron, je dois te signaler que les jumeaux là bas se sont mes frères, si tu as un problème avec eux...  
  
-O.K. je sais où aller me plaindre, merci.  
  
-Salut, fit Hermione,  
  
-Oh salut Hermione ! Je suppose qu'on est dans le même dortoir !  
  
-Non mais je te présenterais les filles une fois là haut, tu prendras mon lit, moi je suis préfète en chef donc j'ai ma propre chambre.  
  
-D'accord ça me rassure, j'ai eu peur de ne connaître personne .  
  
-Au fait Ron, que font tes frères ici ? demanda Hermione  
  
-Ils sont ici à mi-temps, le reste du temps ils sont dans leur nouveau magasin c'est une exception de Dumbledore, pour qu'ils aient leurs A.S.P.I.C.s répondit Ron.  
  
-Ah, c'est très bien pour eux ! fit Hermione.  
  
La voix de Dumbledore qui leur souhaitait bon apetit les interrompit et les plats plus succulents les uns que les autres apparaissaient. Ils mangèrent jusqu'à plus faim, puis les préfets montrèrent le chemin aux premières années et Mc Gonagal conduisit Hermione et Drago dans leurs appartements. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon où se trouvait un canapé et deux fauteuils devant une cheminé, il y avait aussi une grande table ronde. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur une magnifique salle de bain tout en marbre blanc où se trouvait une baignoire et un lavabo.  
  
Il y avait deux autres portes dans le salon qui donnaient sur les chambres Hermione entra dans la sienne, elle était blanche et il y avait un lit à baldaquin et une tables de chevet. Elle était très fatiguée, elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. 


	4. Contemplations et secrets intimes

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla et se leva puis elle prit la direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche matinale. Elle frappa pour être sûre de ne pas voir Malfoy en train de se doucher ou de s'habiller. Elle entendit un oui et poussa la porte et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : Malfoy était torse nu et portait juste un pantalon baggy et son boxer ressortait pour qu'on en voie que quelques centimètres, il était trop sexy ! Son torse était impeccablement musclé par le quidditch et ses épaules larges donnaient envie d'être serrée dans ses bras. En voyant cela Hermione rougit légèrement, Malfoy le remarqua mais ne dit rien car lui même avait prit cette couleur en voyant Hermione dans sa nuisette noire en velours qui lui allait à mi-mollet et qui était fendue à mi-cuisse, le dessus était assez décolté et brodé de dentelle sur les bords. Puis affreusement gênés ils détachèrent mutuellement leurs regards et Malfoy sortit en mettant un T-Shirt. Hermione prit sa douche en se surprenant à penser au magnifique torse de Malfoy contre lequel elle aurait bien aimé se blottir. Elle se passa un jet d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle sortit de la douche, se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuneret rejoignit Ron et Harry qui lui demandèrent :   
  
-Comment ça se passe avec Malfoy ?  
  
-On ne se parle pas donc ça va.  
  
-Si il te touche je te promet qu'il va rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de l'année tellement il aura mal ! s'emporta Ron.  
  
-Merci Ron, mais n'allez pas risquer de vous faire renvoyer à cause d'un petit idiot comme lui !  
  
-ça c'est la dernière de nos préoccupations, fit Harry.  
  
-Hermione ton emploi du temps, lui fit Ron.  
  
-Oh merci ! Oh non on a tous les cours sauf soins aux créature magiques avec les Serpentards !!!   
  
Elle jeta un œil sur le programme de la journée :  
  
8h DCFM  
  
10h Potions   
  
12h Repas   
  
14h Métamorphose  
  
15h Runes  
  
-ça aurai pu être pire, déclara Hermione   
  
-Pour moi potions et divination dans une même journée ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler " pu être pire " Hermione ! lança Harry, je vois déjà Trelawney : vous êtes en grand danger de mort Mr Potter !   
  
Au même moment Nastia arriva et fit taire Harry qui vira au rouge tomate et marmona un vague bonjour à l'intention de la belle. Hermione le vit et rigolait intérieurement car devant les filles, Harry perdait vraiment tous ses moyens et à cet instant, il était parfait dans l'imitation du poisson rouge hors de l'eau avec sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait sans laisser échapper un son ! Ils déjeunèrent avec un peu plus de mal pour Harry qui à chaque fois qu'il levait le nez de son assiette, croisait le regard bleu de Nastia.La cloche sonna et ils se rendirent au cour de DCFM en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de nouvelle tête lors du banquet ils se dirent tous : faîtes que se ne soit pas Rogue, ayez pitié de nous !!! Quel fut leur surprise en voyant Dumbledore lui même leur ordonner de rentrer et de s'asseoir !  
  
-Bienvenue jeunes gens ! En l'absence de volontaire pour vous enseigner la DCFM je me suis donc porté volontaire et je tiens à dire que ces cours vous servirons à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du château ainsi que bien entendu à vos examens de fin d'année. Le cour d'aujourd'hui se portera sur le sortilège de défense " aquamuros ". Il fait apparaître un mur d'eau devant vous, ce qui retournera la plupart des sorts contre votre adversaire, plus vous y mettrez de puissance, plus le nombre de sorts qui seront au moins arrêtés sera grand. Répetez après moi : inaquamuros !  
  
-Inaquamuros ! scandèrent les élèves.  
  
-Très bien, maintenant prennez vos baguettes et dites la formule en tournant votre baguette comme ceci. Très bien, je vois que certains y arrivent...  
  
-le cours se termina 1 heure plus tard et ils sortirent pour se rendre au cours de potions. Ils entrèrent, Rogue arriva et dit :   
  
-Vous voici en 6ème, vous allez préparer des potions beaucoup plus compliquées que d'habitude et deux personnes seront nécessaires pour arriver à quelque chose. Je vous donne les groupes :   
  
Crabe-Potter   
  
Goyle-Weasley   
  
Malfoy-Granger  
  
Parkinson-Longdubat   
  
Il continua ainsi, il y eu de vives contestations puis, se fut l'horreur qui les remplaça lorsque Rogue leur annonça que cette disposition durerait jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais au fond, Hermione pensait qu'avoir un coéquipier aussi mignon n'était pas si mal... pendant que de son côté, Malfoy avait exactement les mêmes pensées.Ils virent s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre puis ils commencèrent la préparation sans un mot. A un moment, Hermione demanda à Drago de lui passer un ingrédient et leurs mains se rencontrèrent ils rougirent fortement et détournèrent le regard sans un mot. Mais à peine 10 minutes plus tard, Hemione sentit un regard sur elle : elle se retourna et vit que Malfoy fixait ses jambes. Quand elle croisa son regard, il détourna la tête comme avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna et ils allèrent manger. Pendant le repas Nastia et Hermione discutèrent :   
  
-Au fait, fit Nastia, tu sais si Harry a une petite amie ?  
  
-Non, pas que je sache, mais au fait pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
-C'est que... tu ne lui diras pas ?   
  
-Non, parole de Griffondore !   
  
-En fait, j'ai flashé sur lui !   
  
-Ah O.K. ! Tu veux des conseils?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Tu peux me dire comment l'aborder ?   
  
-Tu sais que c'est un grand timide, alors il va falloir que tu prennes les devants si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de lui, mais il va falloir y aller en douceur, ne lui brise surtout pas le cœur car il a été très affecté par la mort de son parrain.  
  
-Je comprends tout à fait, mais je suis raide dingue de lui !!!   
  
-Si tu le dis...  
  
-Au fait, tu ne sera pas jalouse ?   
  
-Non pas du tout, Harry n'est qu'un ami pour moi !   
  
-Tu me rassures, j'avait pas pensé a cette éventualité ! Et merci pour les conseils !  
  
Ils finirent de manger et se rendirent à leur cours de métamorphose qui se passa très bien et les filles allèrent à leur cours de runes et les garçons à celui de divination.   
  
Merci pour tes reviews fatou j'espère que ce chapitre est un peu moins spide que les autres ;) 


	5. Soirée mouvementée

Kikou tt l'monde ! Voilà les réponse aux reviews (je répond depuis le premier chapitre avant j'avait pas eu le temps) ainsi que le 5ème chapitre :  
  
Sln : Merci, voilà la suite !  
  
Samiaaaa : Tes désirs sont maintenant réalité !  
  
Ayuluna : merci bcp du conseil vu ke je suis pas vraiment douée avec l'anglais javé pas fait attention  
  
Draco-tu-es-a-moi : mdr !!! pour la bave je vois pas !!! Au fait t'a retrouvé tes côtes ????  
  
Lisandra : Je continue, je continue...  
  
Linette : Si tu deviens ma meilleure amie comme Nastia peut-être que tu aura droit à un petit bout d'Harry...(mais juste un petit alors, le reste est à Nastia) mdr !  
  
CHAPITRE 5 :   
  
A la fin des cours, Hermione se rendit à son appartement où Malfoy faisait ses devoirs sur la table du salon. Elle s'installa et commença son devoir de métamorphose. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy observait le décolleté d'Hermione qui s'en rendit compte et qui dit à Malfoy :   
  
-Il me semble que tes devoirs ne se situent pas dans mon décolleté Malfoy !   
  
-Mais... je... te... ce... crois... bégaya Drago.  
  
-Tout ce que je te demande c'est de détacher ton regard de mon décolleté !   
  
-Mouais, fit Malfoy visiblement déçu.  
  
Hermione attendit que Malfoy eut détourné le regard mais elle ne put se détacher du regard gris acier de Malfoy, ses yeux étaient si beaux... et ses lèvres... elle n'osait même pas y penser, de peur de ne lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser ...Ce fut Malfoy qui le tira de sa rêverie en levant le nez et voyant qu'elle le fixait et en disant avec son sourire de séducteur :   
  
-Alors Granger on me fait des reproches, mais tu ne te prive pas non plus à ce que je vois !   
  
-Oh la ferme Drago, si on ne peut plus regarder devant soi !   
  
-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Drago ?   
  
-Quoi ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !  
  
-Et en plus tu me traites de menteur !   
  
-Mais non, ça à dû m'échapper... capitula Hermione.  
  
A ces mots Drago se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione, et lui susurra à l'oreille :   
  
-Tu es très belle Granger.  
  
Et il partit. Hermione songea à ce que Drago lui avait susurré à l'oreille, mais elle fut interrompue par une chouette qui vint lui apporter un petit mot de Nastia :   
  
Viens après le dîner dans la salle commune des Griffondors, on fait une soirée entre filles.  
  
Nastia.  
  
Se rappelant soudainement qu'il était l'heure de dîner elle descendit et mangea, puis elle alla préparer ses affaires et sortit de son appartement pour se rendre à la salle commune des Griffondors où se trouvait Nastia qui l'emmena dans le dortoir des filles où se trouvait Lavande, Parvati, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ginny et Nastia.  
  
-Salut Hermione, commença Ginny, assieds-toi, bon je propose le jeu action ou vérité version sorcier. J'explique : vous prenez dans votre main cette pierre, si elle devient rouge c'est que vous mentez. Allez c'est parti ! C'est la plus jeune qui commence, donc moi, Angelina, action ou vérité ?  
  
-Vérité !  
  
-Comment trouves-tu ... Harry !   
  
-Plutôt pas mal, même assez sexy...  
  
-Très intéressant ! Non je rigole ! fit Katie.  
  
-Tiens Nastia, action ou vérité ?  
  
-Action !   
  
-Bon amène Harry ici et fait lui un magnifique suçon dans le cou.  
  
-Ah non, pitié !!!  
  
-Si, si, si !   
  
-Bon O.K., j'y vais...  
  
Harry était dans la salle commune quand Nastia vint le chercher en lui expliquant le topo. Elle l'amena dans le dortoir des filles en le prenant par la main pour ne pas que l'escalier devienne un toboggan et le garçon fut fort troublé par ce contact. Arrivés Nastia dit :   
  
-Bon le voilà.  
  
-Le suçon, le suçon, le suçon, réclamèrent les filles.  
  
-Prêt Harry ?   
  
-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix !   
  
-Non.  
  
Nastia posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Harry qui fut parcouru d'un frisson, il trouvait très agréable le contact des lèvres de la jeune femme sur son cou mais au bout de 2 bonnes minutes Nastia arrêta et Harry fut très déçu. Il murmura alors à l'oreille de la belle :   
  
-Il va falloir que je te le rendes, viens tout à l'heure dans mon dortoir.   
  
Surpris par sa propre audace, il sortit de la pièce avec un gros et très marqué suçon dans le cou. Pendant ce temps là, les filles continuaient leur jeu :   
  
-Hermione, action ou vérité ?  
  
-Vérité.  
  
-As-tu déjà vu Malfoy torse nu ?   
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et il était comment ?  
  
-Eh une question par tour ! Nastia ?   
  
-Vérité !   
  
-Tu as aimé le suçon ?  
  
-Ouais assez, Harry n'est pas le plus moche des mecs !   
  
-Ah moi ! Hermione ?  
  
-Vérité.  
  
-Il était comment le torse de Malfoy ?   
  
-Mm, super musclé !!! Vachement agréable à regarder ! Parvati ?  
  
-Action !   
  
-Va voir Seamus, amène-le et embrasse le sur la bouche pendant 15 secondes.  
  
Quoi ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Allez, vas-y ...  
  
Parvati y alla et amena Seamus qui en profita et l'embrassa 1 minute avec une claque en bonus ! La soirée continua et chacun alla se coucher pendant que Nastia allait voir Harry.  
  
Elle vint dans le dortoir encore vide et alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry, sur son lit. Harry l'embrassa dans le cou pour lui rendre son suçon et remonta ses lèvres sur sa joue et, avec une extrême douceur leurs lèvres se joignirent. Nastia eut un frisson puis lentement entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue d'Harry. Leur baiser se fit plus intense et ils ne se séparèrent que par manque de souffle. Puis Harry chuchota :   
  
-Nastia ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?   
  
-...  
  
Elle lui répondit par un baiser qui dégénéra comme le précédent. Puis Nastia retourna dans son dortoir pour se coucher. Pendant ce temps Hermione revenait de la soirée, elle prononça le mot de passe et vit Malfoy en train d'envoyer un hibou. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et alla se coucher en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Malfoy quelques heures plus tôt. Elle pensait à peu près la même chose que lui mais se dit que de toute façon, vu le nombre de filles passées entres ses bras et parfois sous ses draps, elle ne serai rien d'autre q'une conquête de plus pour lui. En plus cela ferait enrager Harry et elle ne voulait surtout pas ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi ! Elle et Malfoy, et mon grand-père c'est Merlin !!! Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée. 


	6. Contacts et plans douteux

Kikou tt le monde !!! Merci bcp pour tt vos reviws ça me fait très plaisir !!!! Bon et vu ke je vs adore je vais vous répondre :   
  
Gwen : Tu va savoir tt de suite !  
  
Samiaaaa : tu va être servie !!! Promis ! Mais pitiée ne me tue pas !!!  
  
Sln : merci bcp et je compte bien continuer longtemps !  
  
Sweety malfoy : Voilà la suite tant attendue !  
  
Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Mater les décoltés c'est rien, tu va savoir pk dans quelques minutes !!!! Et pour la bave, jèspère que ce chapitre ne te redonnera pas du ménage !!!   
  
Hermione malfoy : Bave, bave, mais pour désolé, tu n'aura pas que son torse !!!!  
  
Littlro : Que de questions ! Non, je n'ai pas fait d'otre fic c'est ma première et moi aussi je voudrai trop l'avoir devant moi, c'est pas pour rien qu'il est aussi bien décrit ! Et fo s'imaginer à la place de nastia paske Hermione c'est pas tjs très bien, tu verra après !Et pour les chapitres j'en ai aucune idée !  
  
Et le fameux chapitre !!!! Là où l'histoire commence réelement !  
  
La journée du lendemain se passa normalement pour Hermione qui vit que Harry faisait ostensiblement du pied à Nastia. Le soir, elle fit ses devoirs en face de Malfoy comme d'habitude, elle se lava pour faire une pause et fut suivie par Malfoy qui l'attrapa par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :   
  
-J'ai très envie de t'embrasser Hermione ...  
  
Elle lui répondit avec une voix très sensuelle :   
  
-Arrête de parler et agit Drago.  
  
Sur ces mots il lui passa une main dans le dos et l'autre sur sa nuque, Hermione mit les siennes dans le dos de Drago qui s'approcha du visage d'Hermione, il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres touchèrent celle d'Hermione qui les entrouvrit pour laisser passer la langue de Drago qui entra dans sa bouche et caressa doucement la langue d'Hermione qui sentait le contact extrêmement agréable des lèvres douces et sucrées de Drago sur les siennes. Quand ils ne purent plus respirer ils se séparèrent mais Drago continua d'embrasser Hermione dans le cou, pendant que celle-ci passait ses doigts sur son torse musclé et gémit doucement quand Drago lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et elle posa ses mains au bas de son dos tendis que Malfoy se frottait contre elle. Il assit Hermione sur la table et l'embrassait à nouveau dans le cou et descendit sur son épaule jusqu'à rencontrer son chemisier, mais il sentit Hermione se raidir :   
  
-Drago, on devrait arrêtrer là...  
  
-Quoi ? Ah tu n'est pas prête...  
  
-Non !   
  
-C'est pas grave  
  
-Merci de ta compréhension   
  
-Bon on devrait aller manger.  
  
-Ouais mais avant va falloir que tu enlève le gloss rose sur tes lèvres et moi que j'en remette...  
  
-J'ai un bon moyen...  
  
Il embrassa à nouveau Hermione. Puis ils allèrent manger. Pendant le repas, Hermione jeta de fréquents regards vers Drago qui les lui rendit.  
  
-Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Mais oui je pensait à mon cours de runes.  
  
-En regardant les Serpentards ?   
  
-Je ne les regardait pas spécialement.  
  
-Si, tu regardait Malfoy, je me trompes ?  
  
-Non tu ne te trompes pas laissa-elle échapper par mégarde   
  
-Il t'as fait quelque chose ?   
  
-Mais non, tu te fait du soucis pour rien.  
  
-Bon d'accord mais si ça ne va pas surtout n'hésite pas.  
  
-Merci Harry, mais ne t'en fait pas je sais me défendre.   
  
-ça je n'en doute pas mais il serai capable de te jeter un Impérium.  
  
-Harry te rappèles-tu des cours de Maugrey, j'ai presque réussi à maîtriser l'Imperium d'un mangemort alors que Dra... Malfoy n'est qu'un petit prétentieux.  
  
Elle avait faillit dire Drago ! Pourvu que Harry ne s'en soit pas aperçu !   
  
-Tu as failli dire Drago, je me trompe ? fit Ron   
  
Décidément il a le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Et après il s'étonne que les filles le trouvent casse pied ! pensa Hermione   
  
-Tu-as dû rêver Ron, je n'ai rien dit d'autre que Malfoy !  
  
-Ah peut-être. Fit-il nullement convaincu.  
  
Le repas se finit et Hermione rentra dans son appartement. Elle prononça le mot de passe, puis alla s'asseoir dans un fauteil près du feu tout en pensant aux événements de la journée et elle n'entendit pas Malfoy renter. Il se dirigea vers Hermione qui paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Puis sans bruit, il passa derrière le fauteuil et embrassa Hermione dans le cou qui sursauta.  
  
-Tu m'a fichu une de ses trouilles ! Le prochain coup fait toi plus remarquer !   
  
-Mais moi j'aime bien quand tu es surprise, ça te rends encore plus sexy que tu ne l'es déjà !   
  
Puis il fit son sourire de séducteur à Hermione qui fondit littéralement, elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos et embrassa fougueusement Drago qui approfondit encore le baiser, mais un coup retentit à la porte et interromput les deux tourtereaux. Drago enleva le gloss qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres et se leva pour ouvrir. Il y avait là Nastia qui demandait à voir Hermione.  
  
-Ah salut Nastia, fit cette dernière, viens on va dans ma chambre on aura la paix.   
  
Une fois dans la chambre, elle s'assirent sur le lit d'Hermione et Nastia lui dit :   
  
-Bon, en fait j'ai un problème avec Harry, on s'est embrassés mais il fait comme si rien ne s 'était passé.  
  
-Typique des garçon, surtout de Harry, bah il faut que tu prenne les devants et que tu le surprenne. Entraîne le à l'écart et pis vas-y au feeling.  
  
-O.K. je vais essayer merci. Au fait depuis quand Malfoy mets ton gloss ?   
  
-Qu...quo...quoi...c'estpastupenses   
  
-Ah bon alors c'est quoi ?   
  
-Tu promets de rien dire ?  
  
-Promis !   
  
-Bon en fait on sort presque ensemble.  
  
-Presque ! Tu as un énorme suçon dans le cou !   
  
-Bon d'accord, On s'est embrassé.  
  
-Enfin je te tire les verres du nez !   
  
-Bah en fait je veux pas que ça se sache, t'imagine une Griffondor avec un Serpentard ce serai comme, comme...  
  
-Lorie avec Marilyn Manson !   
  
-C'est qui Lorie ?  
  
-Oh une nana de 20 ans qui chante pour les gamines de 10 ans (dsl pour les fans mais c c'ke j'pense)   
  
-Très bonne comparaison.  
  
-Bon je crois que je vais aller appliquer tes conseils, il me manque déjà !   
  
-Bon ben à demain. Et surtout ne dit rien à Harry et Ron, je te fais confiance !   
  
-T'inquièt'   
  
Nastia sortit et Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de Drago.  
  
-On en était où déjà ? fit-il.  
  
-Là.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, les mains baladeuses de Drago passèrent dans le bas dos d'Hermione en descendant petit à petit. Quand ils furent à bout de soffle ils se séparèrent et Drago dit :   
  
-Hermione, tu vas dire à Potter et à Weasley pour nous deux ?  
  
-Je ne sait pas vraiment comment le leur dire, Harry va sûrement très mal le prendre car il va se sentir trahis et Ron va être jaloux. Déjà, il y a deux ans, quand j'était allée au bal avec Krum, on s'était disputés je n'ose pas imaginer avec toi !   
  
-Je vois c'est effectivement assez compliqué, au fait, il n'y a rien entre Krum et toi ?  
  
-Non on est juste amis, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.  
  
-Tu me rassures.  
  
-Bon on va se coucher il va être minuit.  
  
Il embrassa Hermione et il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva de terre tout en l'embrassant, il l'enmena dans sa chambre(celle d'Hermione pour ceux kon apa compri) et la posa sur son lit en lui murmurant :   
  
-Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
  
Et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir pendant qu'Hermione lui répondait :   
  
-Bonne nuit Dray.  
  
Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après. Pendant ce temps, Drago allai se coucher en pensant : tout marche comme prévu. Ce sera une de plus sur mon tableau de chasse c'est la première Griffondor et sang de bourbe mais ça en vaut la peine : dès que je lui aurai brissé le cœur elle va aller se consoler dans les bras de Potter et il va larguer la nouvelle pour Granger. Et j'aurai le champ libre ! Génial ! Bon je ferai bien de dormir moi. Il sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil.   
  
Fini !!! Bon pour le coup de Lorie et MM c'est paske jadore MM et ke je déteste Lorie, alors voilà ! Ce chapitre est mon préféré les autres sont moin sbien mais ki siat peut-être que certains pourront être mieux !!! Bon vs voyez le petit bouton go en bas ? Vous cliquez dessus et me laissez un petit mot ! Bisous à tous. 


	7. Douceur matinale

Merci pour vos reviews et continuez à en mettre ! je ne vous répond pas cette fois ci mais la prochaine promis je me rattrape !  
  
Le lendemain Hermione se leva en pensant que c'était le dernier jour de la semaine et que ce week-end elle pourrai profiter de ''son'' Dray. Mais elle se posait encore des questions, elle était sûre d'aimer Drago mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Voyant qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé elle entra dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit pour le réveiller. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, il ouvrit les yeux doucement et il dit :   
  
-Super ce réveil tu devrai faire ça plus souvent.   
  
-Il suffisait de le dire.  
  
-Viens t'allonger.  
  
-Mm mais tu fait rien.  
  
-Loin de moi l'idée.  
  
Hermione se glissa doucement dans les draps en rougissant légèrement en voyant que Drago ne portait que le bas de son pyjamas. Elle sentit Drago qui se rapprochait d'elle et qui se l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle lui répondit par un suçon il avait maintenant une nette marque rouge dans le cou. Puis Drago dit :   
  
-Faudrait peut-être qu'on se lève, tu voudrais pas être en retard !  
  
-Ouais surtout qu'on a DFCM !   
  
Hermione se leva suivie de Drago et ils se préparèrent pour aller en cours. Ils arrivèrent séparément en cours pour ne pas créer de soupçons. Le cours fut très intéressant. Ils apprirent une dérive d'aquamuros qui était certes inefficace contre certains sorts, mais se dédoublai pour toucher plusieurs adversaires. Assez utile contre une horde de mangemorts ! Puis suivit un cours de soins aux créatures magiques assuré par Hagrid :  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier des Arjems. Qui a déjà entendu parler de ces créatures ?   
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde haussa les épaules.   
  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas car ces créatures sont très rares. C'est pourquoi vous ne les toucherez pas. Vous allez juste les regarder mais sachez qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la seule et unique fois de votre vie que vous en verrez. Suivez-moi.  
  
Ils allèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Ils y trouvèrent un magnifique oiseau qui à première vue pouvait être un croisement de phénix et d'aigle mais en s'approchant ils virent que ce qu'ils avaient prit pour des plumes étaient en fait des écailles d'or allongées l'oiseau en avait sur tout le ventre et sur le dessus de la tête. Le reste était des plumes d'un rouge sang sur le dos et d'un noir de jais sur le reste de la tête le soleil donnait des éclats ocre et bronze magnifiques.   
  
Ils l'observèrent pendant toute l'heure tout en citant ses propriétés.   
  
Quand la cloche sonna ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger. Ils eurent ensuite botanique.   
  
La journée finie, Hermione alla dans la salle commune pour surveiller les élèves et discuter avec Nastia et savoir si elle avait appliqué ses conseils. Elle pensait que oui, à voir le sourire permanent que Harry avait eu sur les lèvres toute la journée. Elle se dirigea donc vers Nastia qui arborait elle aussi un grand sourire et lui dit :   
  
-A ce que je peux voir tu as appliqué mes conseils...  
  
-Oui et il s'est vachement décoincé !  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Nastia rentrait de son entrevue avec Hermione et elle était bien décidée à suivre immédiatement ses conseils. Coup de chance, quand elle rentra dans la salle commune, Harry était seul dans un coin en train de travailler sur un futur entraînement de Quidditch. Elle s'approcha et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il sursauta et elle lui dit :   
  
-Tu viens, on va dans un endroit plus calme ?  
  
-Oui ya personne dans mon dortoir.  
  
Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Harry et elle lui dit :   
  
-Bon y va falloir que tu m'expliques un truc. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?  
  
-Ben en fait je savais pas trop comment t'aborder, et j'avais peur que tu aie changé d'avis.  
  
-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis et tu peux m'aborder comme tu veux je ne serait pas choquée ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
L'excuse d'Harry était pathétique, en réalité il pensait que Ginny le prendrai très mal si elle découvrait leur histoire sans avoir été prévenue au départ. Il décida d'aller la voir dès ce soir.   
  
-Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ?  
  
-Oui excuse moi je rêvais.   
  
-Pas d'une autre fille j'espère ! la taquina il   
  
-Oh non loin de là, je pensais que si tu ne m'avait pas parlé je t'aurai sauté dessus pour t'embrasser !   
  
Il se pencha et posa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres en attendant une réponse qui vint à peine trois secondes plus tard.   
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
-Wahou et ben ça promet ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-J'espère !   
  
-C'est fou se qu'il faut pas faire !   
  
-Eh tu peux parler toi ta pas eu trop de mal !  
  
-Pour une fois ! 


	8. A la recherche de Ginny

Là j'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous répondre je suis absolument désolée, mais voilà quand même la suite, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action jusqu'au chapitre 11, qui est le dernier écrit, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'allez pas être déçus du voyage.   
  
-Eh les filles !  
  
-Quoi Ron ?   
  
-Vous auriez pas vu Ginny, elle était pas en cour de la journée !   
  
-Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione  
  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
  
-Pour quelque chose ! Alors ?  
  
-Oui il est allé à la bibliothèque.  
  
-J'y vais.  
  
-Pourquoi elle cherche Harry ?  
  
-Aucune idée !   
  
-Dis, ta sœur elle aurai pas un faible pour Harry par hasard ?  
  
-Mais si ! Que je suis bête ! Hier soir je l'ai vue en pleurs mais elle a pas voulu me parler !  
  
-Alors Harry lui a dit pour nous deux !!!   
  
-Vous deux ?  
  
-Ouuuuupppps, t'était pas au courant ?   
  
-Bah, je m'en doutait mais il aurai pu me le dire !  
  
-Je pense qu'il voulais le faire bientôt vu que ça fait que 3 jours qu'on est ensemble !  
  
-Ouais, ça va je comprends mieux.  
  
-Bon, elle pourrai être où ?  
  
-Voyons, qui pourrait la réconforter ?   
  
-Sa meilleure amie !  
  
-Hermione !!!! firent ils en même temps.  
  
-Elle doit être dans l'appart d'Hermione, fit Ron.  
  
-Bon alors j'y vais et je vais voir si je peux la réconforter c'est quand même de ma faute si tout ça lui arrive !  
  
-Seul hic, Hermione est pas dans son appart et Malfoy ne te laissera pas rentrer !   
  
-ça ça m'étonnerait !!!   
  
-Et pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea Ron  
  
-Ben dissons qu'il me regardait bizzarement, comme si il avait jamais vu une fille de sa vie !!!  
  
-Bizzare, mais bon, vas-y.  
  
Nastia se rendit donc à l'appart d'Hermione et frappa au tableau, ce fut bien évidemment Drago qui lui ouvrit :   
  
-Salut, Hermione est là ? demanda Nastia en étant parfaitement sûre de la réponse.  
  
-Non, elle est pas là, elle devrait être dans votre salle commune normalement, répondit-il  
  
Nastia remarqua que son ton avait perdu son ton narquoi qu'il employai d'habitude avec les Griffondors.  
  
-J'en viens, elle n'y était pas, je peux rentrer en l'attendant ?  
  
-Ouais si tu veux, tu veux boire quelque chose ? (N/A : bon je sais c'est un peu pitoyable mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux !)  
  
-Non ça va merci.  
  
Elle n'en revenait pas, lui qui hait Harry au plus haut point lui proposait à boire !!! Même si il ne savait rien de leur relation il savait qu'ils étaient amis. Mais il sort avec Hermione c'est peut-être pour ça ! Oui ça doit être ça, se fut Drago qui la sortit de sa rêverie en lui disant :   
  
-Tu es amie avec Hermione ?  
  
-Evidement, sinon je la chercherait pas comme ça partout et ne lui parlerait pas !!!  
  
Drago se donna une gifle mentale, quelle question stupide ! Lui qui d'habitude avait toujours quelque chose à dire perdait tout ses moyens devant une fille !!! Il décida alors une autre approche et lui sortit son sourire de séducteur et lui répondit :   
  
-C'est dingue ce que les jolies filles peuvent me faire comme effet, je devient complètement idiot devant elles !!!  
  
-Tu cherche quoi au juste ? Si tu crois qu'Hermione ne me confie rien, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !   
  
Soudain, il comprit (N/A : C pa trop tot !!!) Hermione l'avais mit au courant ! Comment avait il pu être aussi bête !!! C'est son amie, ça contrecarait tous ses plans ! Mais finalement, Hermione n'était pas si...  
  
-Hou,hou, Malfoy t'es encore sur terre ?  
  
-Désolé j'essayait de ratraper ma gaffe mais c'est loupé !  
  
-On dirait bien ! Je laisse passer cette fois mais stp essaye de ne plus avoir cette attitude avec moi ! Je ne suit pas " une fille de plus qui finira dans ton lit "   
  
-Eh, mais j'ai jamais pensé ça de toi ! Tu n'es pas une de ces idiotes qui me court après toute la journée ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à Hermione sur ce point là.  
  
-Merci, mais au fait, tu n'aurai pas vu Ginny Weasley ?   
  
-Weasley ? Oui je l'ai vue, elle est dans la chambre d'Hermione elle m'a interdit d'y aller. Et Weasley était en larmes !  
  
-Je vais y aller, je sais ce qu'elle a.  
  
Nastia alla dans la chambre d'Hermione où il y avait Ginny qui pleurait sur le lit. Elle s'aprocha et lui dit doucement :   
  
-Je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas, on va discuter d'accord ?  
  
-NON ! Je ne veut pas parler, surtout pas à celle qui m'a brisée le cœur !   
  
-Ecoute je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que mon cœur me dit, j'espère que tu peux comprendre ça.  
  
-ça je le comprends mais sais tu à quel point cela fait mal quand celui que tu aimes est dans les bras d'une autre ?  
  
-Oh oui et je te comprends parfaitement mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose : tu ne pourra jamais faire changer les sentiments de quelqu'un mais par contre, je suis sure que pleins d'autres garçons ici seraient ravis d'avoir ton cœur pour eux.   
  
Fin de ce chapitre mais suite très bientôt !!!!!!!!!  
  
- 


	9. Harry et le couple

Bonjour tt le monde ! Je suis absolument désolée pour se grand retard et je vous demande de me pardonner ! en attendant voilà la suite !  
  
-Oh oui et je te comprends parfaitement mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose : tu ne pourra jamais faire changer les sentiments de quelqu'un mais par contre, je suis sure que pleins d'autres garçons ici seraient ravis d'avoir ton cœur pour eux.   
  
-T'as raison, il faut que je me reprenne ! Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux Nastia !  
  
-De rien et puis c'était de ma faute si tu était dans cet état !   
  
-Bon, si on retournait à Griffondor ?  
  
-Oui mais...   
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra, suivie de Harry et Drago.  
  
-Bon, à ce que je voit, tout est arrangé, fit Hermione, vous allez pouvoir retourner à Griffondor, mais Harry tu restes là.  
  
-On y va, firent les filles.  
  
-Désolé du dérangement Drago, mais... commença Hermione.  
  
-Depuis quand tu l'appeles Drago !!!! La coupa Harry. Et ne me fait pas le coup du " tu as dû rêver " là j'en suis sur !   
  
-et merde, c'était trop beau... se lamenta Hermione.   
  
D : -Tu va lui dire ma...  
  
Ha : -Me dire quoi ?  
  
He : -Tu devrai t'assoire.  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et Hermione se rapprocha de Drago qui lui passât un bras autour des épaules.  
  
-Quoi !!! hurla Harry, Hermione, ne me dit pas que... Non, c'est impossible !!! Attends pince moi si je rêve ! Tu sort avec ce... ce... cet...  
  
-Drago. Finit Hermione.  
  
-Mais... mais non! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu es comme toutes ses groupies, j'y crois pas !   
  
-Eh, je t'interdit de parler d'elle comme ça ! Elle n'a rien a voir avec Parkinson et co ! Et si tu veux tout savoir c'est moi qui l'ai abordé et je me suis pris une belle claque la première fois !!!   
  
-Vous me dégoutez !!!   
  
-Désolé Harry mais je n'ai pas le choix, fit Hermione : Oubliator !  
  
-Qu'est ce que je fait là ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu t'es pris une armure lançée par Peeves sur la tête. Répondit Hermione.  
  
-Et je me suis évanoui, ça explique le mal de crane.  
  
-Exact, ça va ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?   
  
-Non c'est bon, je crois que j'y suis suffisamment allé depuis que je suis ici !   
  
-On ne diras pas pourquoi, fit sarcastiquement Malfoy.  
  
-Très drôle malfoy, va donc voir ailleur si Voldemort y est !  
  
-Oh, du calme les garçons !   
  
-Harry tu viens avec moi et toi tu te la fermes Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sortit avec Harry et se rendit à la salle commune de Griffondor et où elle raconta toute l'histoire aux filles pendant que Harry était vers Ron.   
  
Harry ayant été attiré par Nastia en dehors de la salle commune pour aller faire merlin sait quoi. Elle avait bien entendu homis de dire qu'elle sortait avec Drago mais qu'elle avait voulu faire une farce à Harry qui l'avait pris au sérieu et qu'elle avait dû lui jeter un petit sortilège de mémoire.   
  
Puis elle se rendit dans son appartement où elle rejoignit Drago :   
  
-Eh ben quelle journée ! dit Drago.  
  
-C'est sûr ! Je sui sdésolée !  
  
-Non c'est pas grave ! et rassures-moi, Potter il pète tout le temps un câble comme ça dès que quelqu'un à le malheur de t'approcher ?  
  
-Sana vouloir te vexer je crois que c'est uniquement avec toi et les Serpentards.  
  
-Ya intérêt, j'aurai pu croire qu'il était jaloux !   
  
-Et alors, je n'aime que toi !  
  
-ça je n'en doute pas !  
  
-Tu me le prouve ?  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
Il embrassa Hermione en un long baisé passioné.  
  
-Si on allai se coucher ? dit Hermione.  
  
-Ouais t'as raison, bonne nuit Mione   
  
-Bonne nuit Dray.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Dans son lit, Drago pensait : Aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu et lui ai parlé ! Elle a des lèvres si douces, elle est géniale ! Et le balafré qui a pété un cable, le meilleur moment de la journée ! Mais il va falloir que je revoie mes plans... On verra ça demain. Et il s'endormit. Pendant ce temps Hermione pensait : Harry ne comprendra jamais, il est tellemnt buté ! Et Ron je n'en parle même pas !!!! Bon il va falloir que je dorme. 


	10. La révellation

Ce chapitre est un peu plus chaud que les autres mais il n'y a pas de lemon, pour la bonne raison que je ne veut pas que mon histoire dégénère. Chapitre classé PG-13. Ce chapitre est très important pour toute l'histoire, vous allez peut-être trouver que ça change un peu de sujet au début mais vous verrez bientôt que ça va être tout à fait en rapport avec le reste. Bonne lecture !  
  
Le lendemain un samedi, Drago se leva à 9h et vit qu'Hermione était déjà levée. Il la vit alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa en guise de bonjour.  
  
-ça va Mione ?  
  
-Oui très bien. Ta quelque chose de prévu cet aprèm ?  
  
-Mm, voyons voir, il faut que j'aille voir Pansy sinon elle va me faire la gueule mais je peux le faire se matin comme ça j'aurai la paix et on aura notre après midi.  
  
-J'avais oublié le bouledogue.  
  
-Le bouledogue ?  
  
-Bah oui, elle a une tête qui y ressemble non ?  
  
-T'as raison, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas la voir par plaisir !  
  
-Tu fais bien se que tu veux tant que tu ne me trompes pas !  
  
-ça ne risque pas d'arriver !  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, se qui la fit frissonner. Il lui fit un magnifique suçon et lui murmura à l'oreille :   
  
-Tu est la seule et tu le sera jusqu'à notre mort.  
  
Elle le regarda indécise et totalement ahurie et comme pour sceller sa déclaration, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui répondit en l'embrassant et en passant sa langue langoureusement sur son cou, et en léchant son lobe d'oreille. Elle passât ses mains dans le dos de Drago qui était toujours torse nu. Elle descendit ses mains sur ses fesses et le rapprocha d'elle, ils était à présent collés sur toute la longueur de leurs corps. La température était montée de plusieurs degrés. Drago sentit une partie sensible se gonfler sous l'effets des mains d'Hermione, il perdit alors le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et il l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue parcourant la bouche d'Hermione, jouant avec sa langue pendant se temps, il commençait à défaire le chemisier d'Hermione qui n'opposa aucune resistance, il découvrit alors son soutient-gorge rouge sang et très sexy, il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans son boxer quand il entendit des coups frapper à la porte, un voix s'éleva :  
  
-Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir ?  
  
Hermione reconnut avec horreur la voix de Dumbledore, Drago se décolla d'Hermione, enfila un t-Shirt à toute vitesse et lui fit signe d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il alla ouvrir à Dumbledore en prenant bien soin de ne pas montrer son trouble (et son pantalon lol ) et en lui répondant d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'Hermione puisse l'entendre :   
  
-Elle vient juste de sortir de la douche, entrez, elle va sûrement bientôt sortir.   
  
Pendant ce temps Hermione se rhabillait et se recoiffait pour que le directeur n'aie pas de soupçons. Elle sortit parfaitement fraîche et dit aimablement au directeur :   
  
-Bonjour M. vous vouliez me voir ? Oui, Mr Malfoy pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ?   
  
-Oui bien sûr, Hermione, je vais aller voir Pansy.  
  
Le directeur ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago pensait : " Super, elle mord à l'ameçon, bientôt elle sera totalement à moi, et peut être même dans mes draps, c'est plus que se que j'espérait !  
  
-Hermione se que j'ai à te dire est très important, dit Dumbledore, pour ta protection personnelle, nous t'avons caché quelque chose. C'est à propos de tes parents.  
  
Elle était complètement stupéfaite, on lui avait caché des choses mais elle n'en savait rien.  
  
-En fait, ils sont tous deux des Cracmols. Tu viens d'une famille de sang-pur, ton nom de famille réel n'est pas Granger, mais Riddle.   
  
-QUOI !!! Je suis parente avec Vous-savez-qui ?  
  
-Calme-toi, tu n'est pas parente avec Voldemort, du moins pas directement, vous devez avoir en commun une arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière grand-mère si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je sais qu'il est très dur pour toi de porter un tel nom. C'est pourquoi tu va garder celui de Granger toute ta vie. Sauf si tu souhaite changer.   
  
-Je souhaite en changer Monsieur, j'ai toujours été fière de mes origines, ça ne changera jamais.   
  
-Bien, il faut aussi que vous sachiez que si vous réussissez aussi bien dans vos études c'est parce-que votre famille abrite de puissant sorciers, si vos parents sont Cracmols c'est parce que justement, leurs mères respectives utilisaient beaucoup de leur puissance pendant leur grossesse et donc vos parents n'en ont pas bénéficié. Vous par contre avez récupéré ce qu'il manquait à vos parents en plus de votre héritage normal.   
  
-Vous voulez dire que je suis deux fois plus puissante que la normale ?  
  
-Exactement, comme vous la maîtrisez bien, il n'y a pas de problème.   
  
-Quand pourrais-je changer de nom ?   
  
-Dès que vous le souhaitez. Je ne vous cache pas par contre, que Voldemort est déjà au courant de se lien de parenté mais heureusement pas de votre puissance, néanmoins, il faudra être très prudente, certaines personnes voudraient beaucoup vous avoir pour se servir de vous.  
  
-Je sais comment me défendre, par contre j'aurais une demande à vous faire, pourrais-je apprendre les sortilèges de défense les plus puissants ?  
  
-Bien entendu, je comptait te les enseigner, ainsi qu'a Harry. Vous bénéficiez tous deux d'une grande puissance, c'est donc nécessaire. Je vous dirait bientôt quand et comment vous aurez ces cours particuliers. Si vous avez les moindres questions, venez dans mon bureau, le mot de passe est chocogrenouille.  
  
-Bien monsieur.  
  
-Miss ?   
  
-Oui  
  
-Vous devriez mettre un col roulé.  
  
Hermione rougit en pensant au suçon que Drago lui avait fait dans le cou. Dumbledore avait un regard malicieux, et il partit. Dans le tête d'Hermione, c'était le chaos, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il fallait qu'elle se confie, et le plus vite possible. Mais à qui ? Soudain cela fit tilt dans son esprit Nastia !!! Elle n'aura pas de préjugés, elle seule peut l'aider. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle commune des Griffondors.  
  
Ce chapitre était long, merci de vos reviews et dites moi ce que vous pensez du tournant de l'histoire.   
  
Zoubis à tous mes chers lecteurs !!! 


	11. Hermione se confie

Une fois arrivée, elle vit Nastia avec Harry, en train de faire les devoirs sur une table.   
  
Elle dit à Nastia :   
  
-Je peux te parler ?   
  
-Bien sur, ça va ? Tu as l'air complètement perdue.   
  
-Viens je vais te dire pourquoi.  
  
-Et moi je n'ai rien le droit de savoir ? demanda Harry en faisant la moue, comme un gamin.   
  
-Non désolé, mon ange, discussion de filles !  
  
-Bon ok, tu me diras ma puce ?   
  
-Non je trahis pas mes amies.   
  
-Même sous la torture ?  
  
-Arrête tes sous-entendus, viens Hermione.  
  
Elles allèrent dans le dortoir des filles qui était vide à cette heure. Voyant la tête d'Hermione, Nastia lui demanda :   
  
-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?   
  
-Promet moi de ne pas me rejeter après ce que je vais te dire.   
  
-Ca dépend, si ça a un rapport avec Harry...  
  
-Non, il n'y en a pas, la coupa Hermione.  
  
-Bon alors promis, je ne te rejetterais pas.   
  
-Alors voilà.   
  
Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Nastia ne dit pas un mot, et son expression était neutre. Elle demanda juste :   
  
-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?  
  
-Non, tu es la seule, avec Dumbledore hormis mes parents, mais la seule de mon age en tout cas.  
  
-Bon très bien, je ne porte pas de jugement, c'est très bien pour toi de le savoir.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, tu sais, ça me rassure de savoir qu'au moins une personne ne me rejettera pas.   
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, par contre, je serais toi, je mettrais un col roulé.  
  
-Zut ! J'ai encore oublié !  
  
-Comment ça encore ?  
  
-Dumbledore, me l'a déjà dit.  
  
-Et qu'avait tu fais avant pour qu'il te dise ça ? Avec qui ça se pose pas mais bon !  
  
-Qui, Drago bien entendu, et en fait, il a été assez loin.  
  
-Vous avez...  
  
-Non, quand même pas je ne suis pas assez folle ! Je ne me demande plus vraiment si il est sincère après ce qu'il ma dit mais on ne sait jamais.  
  
-Et il ta dit quoi ?  
  
-Que j'étais la seule et que je le resterai jusqu'à notre mort.  
  
-Purée ! Mais, mais, c'est bizarre quand même.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?  
  
-Ca va pas vraiment te faire plaisir.  
  
-Je préfère que tu me le dises même si ça ne me plait pas plutôt que tu me mentes !   
  
-Bon ok. Tu sais quand j'ai cherché Ginny, c'est Malfoy qui m'a ouvert et euh...... Bon, je me lance, il m'a draguée.   
  
-Et ?  
  
-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?   
  
-C'est un dragueur invétéré, on peut rien y faire !  
  
-Mouais on va dire ça.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il se sert de moi ? demanda Hermione prise d'un doute.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si pressé de...  
  
-De coucher ?  
  
-Exactement, répondit Hermione dépitée.  
  
-Mais attend, si il me veut moi, il ne m'a pas vu avant la répartition.  
  
-ET il a commencé à me draguer dans le train !  
  
-Donc il y a une parie de lui qui t'aime et l'autre qui m'aime.  
  
-Ce bazar !   
  
-Ou il me veut pour faire enrager Harry.   
  
-Mais c'est pareil avec moi !   
  
-Tu sais quoi, on va réfléchir, continue à faire comme si de rien n'étai avec Drago, sans aller trop loin, et on va voir.   
  
-Ouais ok.  
  
Elles sortirent du dortoir et Nastia alla rejoindre Harry qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui murmura :   
  
-Alors, tu ne veux pas me dire.  
  
-C'est à Hermione de te le dire quand elle voudra.  
  
-Hum, d'accord.  
  
Harry se demandait sérieusement ce qu'avait Hermione, il pensa en premier à Voldemort, puis à Malfoy, il demanda à Nastia :  
  
-Ca n'a pas de rapport avec la fouine ?   
  
-La fouine ?   
  
-Malfoy, dit Harry avec un demi-sourire en se rappelant ce que Maugrey lui avait fait deux ans plus tôt (N/A : dsl mé j'adore trop ce passage !!).  
  
-Ah oui tu m'avais raconté... Non ça n'as pas de rapport avec lui.  
  
-D'accord.   
  
Il l'embrassa doucement.   
  
Désolé du retard, lisez et reviewez merci encore lecteurs chéris 


End file.
